This invention relates generally to restraining devices and more particularly to a restraint system used to restrain and protect patients in beds, wheelchairs, and other support structures.
Restraining devices to help keep patients on supporting structures such as beds, wheelchairs, straight chairs, transport tables and the like are presently available. Various arrangements have been suggested as disclosed in the following prior art patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Issue Date Inventor Class/Subclass ______________________________________ 2,848,993 Aug. 1958 Terrell 128/134 2,912,977 Nov. 1959 Holbrook 128/134 3,788,309 Jan. 1974 Zealman 128/134 3,878,844 Apr. 1975 Tobias 128/134 3,897,778 Aug. 1975 Forbes- 128/134 Robinson ______________________________________
One of the problems with these prior art restraints is that they have been difficult to secure to the supporting structure so that the patient was unable to disconnect the restraint. Another problem with most of these prior art restraints is that there is no mechanism through which the restraint can be rapidly disconnected from the supporting structure in order that the patient can be removed from the structure in case of an emergency.